Do The Lesbian! Do The Lesbian!
by Evil Detective
Summary: In which the King of Arendelle tries to tell little Anna that the word 'magic' is as forbidden as the word 'lesbian'. He fails and Anna thinks 'lesbian' is synonymous with 'magic'. ElsAnna. Childhood Fluff. Edited.


**Do the Lesbian! Do the Lesbian!  
**

**Summary:** In which the King of Arendelle told little Anna that the word 'magic' is as forbidden as the word 'lesbian'. He fails and Anna thinks 'lesbian' is synonymous with 'magic'. ElsAnna. Childhood fluff.

**A/n:** ... Edited (online spell and grammar check)... Spontaneous stuff fluff. You have been forewarned.

**Credits:**

Thanks to the /lit/, /u/ and /frz/ anons for the tips.

These following online checker: reverso , onlinecorrection, and spellcheck plus.

Major Mike Powell III, for being an amazing beta

Mimico Florido for the end input.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, Frozen or the idea is from an anon's conversation/quote on /co/ /frz/ general. Much thanks.

**Prompt:** Replace the word "magic" with "being lesbian".

* * *

Five-year-old Anna spied quietly on her sister, who was studying geometry, occasionally flipping the paper and grumbled when she couldn't solve a certain problem.

Sigh.

"Elsa's magic is so awesome, right? Papa?" Anna looked up, and the King of Arendelle didn't look too pleased.

"Sssh, Anna." The king said, dropping down to one knee. "Never say the word 'magic' again, it is forbidden in the castle." He spoke, and Anna looked confused.

"Why is that word forbidden?" Little Anna couldn't help but wonder.

"It's like, saying..." He paused, considering his words. It has to be something simple so Anna should understand. "Something that is a synonym of 'lesbian'" The king finished simply, happy with his explanation.

Anna looked confused, before it dawned on her. So, 'lesbian' is the synonym of 'magic', but not forbidden to be used!

"Oh." Anna said, nodding happily. "I got it papa! I won't say it again!" She promised.

The king smiled. "Well, you can use_ 'that'_ word when you're alone with Elsa, though." He replied, before getting up and left his daughter to do his duties.

"Lesbian, eh...?" Anna muttered, looking at Elsa, who grinned happily after she finished the problem.

The way her sister smiles gives out magical-err, lesbian vibe to Anna.

"Yep, my sister sure is a lesbian!" Anna muttered to herself, satisfied with her conclusion. She shall confront her sister tomorrow, and they will play building a snowman with her sister's lesbian power.

Elsa shivered. She had no idea why or how, since the cold never bothered her anyway.

_'Then why am I...?'_ Elsa noticed Anna on the door, her strawberry blonde sister waved her hand enthusiastically, before she left.

* * *

Elsa slept in her bed, drooling a little.

She dreams of making Gâteau au chocolat with Anna, a lot of them. And then they proceed to eat them, stuffing their bellies.

Elsa unconsciously licked her lips. "Mmm, chocolate... Anna..."

Unknown to her, her little sister popped up beside her.

"Elsa. Ssst. Elsa!" She spoke in a hushed tone.

Elsa's eyebrow twitched, but she didn't stir, unfazed. Her little sister always pulls this trick all the time to wake her up.

"Wake up, wake up!" Anna sat on top of her sister, bouncing before shaking her violently.

Elsa grumbled. She wanted to continue her chocolate-filled dream. "Anna, go back to sleep." Elsa muttered, not bothering to open her eyes. "I'm having a dream full of chocolate right now..."

Anna rolled onto Elsa's back, effectively spreading all her weight on Elsa.

"No fair!"

The platinum blond sighed.

"I just can't. The sky is awake, so I am awake, so we have to play~!" Anna continued, putting her palm on her forehead to create drama-queen effect.

Elsa sighed, exasperated. All she ever wanted now is to continue her chocolate-filled dream with Anna.

"Go play by yourself." She retorted immediately and snuggled deeper into the pillow. This time, she wouldn't bother wasting her energy to shove Anna off the bed.

Chocolate La La Land was waiting for her, after all.

An idea immediately came over Anna.

She knew how to coax her sister to play with her.

Anna laid her body facing Elsa, opening one of the older girl's eye lids.

"_Do you want to do lesbian~?_" She asked in sing song tone, mischievous smile on her lips. Elsa's eyes popped open, staring at her sister in shock.

"What!?" She stared, looking at Anna's innocent eyes.

No.

She must have heard it wrong.

Anna would never... suggests that, right?

"The snowman! Let's build a snowman!" Anna said, since her sister wanted her to reiterate the point.

"Oh..." Elsa said, she felt slightly ... sad. "All right." Elsa smiled, and her sister beamed.

Anna immediately went to the closet to put on her snow boots, pulling Elsa by the hand.

* * *

Anna was a little bit too eager and Elsa was struggling to catch up with her.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Anna said excitedly, an arm linked with Elsa's.

"Shush, Anna, be quiet!" Elsa tried to shush her, only to have her warning fall on deaf ears, since Anna was too excited.

They soon reached the ballroom, and snuck in.

Elsa shut the door behind her.

"DO THE LESBIAN! DO THE LESBIAN!" Anna turned to her sister, excitement evident from the voice.

Elsa however, stared at the young girl, unsure what to do... so she opted to ask.

"What?" The blue eyed girl blurted out, not sure what Anna meant by that. Surely she isn't...

"The lesbian, _you know_, the lesbian!" Anna reiterated, wondering why her sister is so slow on the uptake today. Normally she caught up straight away.

"..."

Now Elsa was so sure she didn't hear the wrong thing. She had no idea how to approach the awkward topic.

She did know what a lesbian is, but to do that to her own sister... Elsa felt a wave of guilt creeping up on her.

_'But Anna... wants this, right? Who am I to reject her?'_

Elsa took a few deep breath to collect herself.

_'Steady, Elsa...' _She mentally told herself. _'The incest guilt never bothered me anyway.' _She added, nodding in satisfaction.

"So..." Elsa started out, unsure how to reply on that. "How are we going to do..." She paused, before gulping "_The lesbians?_" She whispered in embarrassment, blushing red as she spoke the word.

"Hueh?" Anna looked at her older sister, confusion evident on her face. _'Why is she asking me that?'_

"Just do the usual, Elsa." Anna said assuredly, putting an arm on Elsa's shoulder.

_'T-the usual? She meant... a kiss?'_ Elsa gulped as she stared at Anna's deep turquoise eyes. "O-okay..." Elsa stammered, blushing furiously.

They will share their first kiss together, after all.

Elsa trembled as she walked closer to her sister, who looked confused at the reaction.

"Are you okay? If you don't want to, it's okay." Anna finally said, not wanting her sister to push herself too hard.

"I... want it, too. Please just stay still." Elsa muttered, and Anna nodded at the request.

"Guts and glory... Courage will give you wings to fly... Conquer the fear, grab the chance! You can do this, Elsa! Seize the day! ... Or night." Elsa mumbled to herself, taking a few deep breaths. "I can do this!" She spoke, feeling much more confident.

Elsa cleared her throat.

"Are you ready, Anna?" Elsa said, looking confident.

Anna nodded, finally her sister will do her lesbian ma...gic?

Elsa gently grabbed Anna's cheek, hugging her before she kissed her on the lips.

"Mmm..." Anna enjoyed the sensation. Her sister's lips felt nice against hers. She could tell her sister ate some chocolate before going to sleep. Although this WAS a rather unusual way of her sister to do her magic.

After a few minutes of kissing her sister chastely, Elsa pulled away, blushing furiously while Anna was looking at her in glee.

"That's... different." Anna pointed out, she didn't protest, though. Since it felt nice. "Good different."

"Huh?" Elsa looked at her sister, unsure whether she has done something wrong.

Did the kiss take too long? Did her sister...? No, she said she didn't hate it, right?

"Normally you would just use your hand to do lesbian." Anna pointed out, explaining to her sister's confused look.

"I...do?" Elsa stared, not sure what her sister meant anymore.

"Yep, that's how you show me your lesbian magic all the time!" Anna exclaimed, nodding to herself. She knew she shouldn't put two synonymous words after another, but she couldn't help herself.

"Um..." Elsa stared at her younger sister in confusion. "Pardon me?"

"Papa told me that 'lesbian' is synonymous with 'magic'" Anna replied innocently, and Elsa stared at her sister in disbelief.

How. Could. It be?

...Must be one of the cases where Anna misinterpreted their father's words.

For the first time in forever, Elsa couldn't hold it in, and face palmed, hard.

An amused smirk grew, hidden by her hand.

Because of the innocent confusion she was able to kiss her sister.

Her baby sister.

She regrets nothing, though.

* * *

**A/n:**

I regret NOTHING!


End file.
